1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stacker, in particular in an installation of the paper processing industry, for forming a stack of several flat parts to be fed in a transport direction, in particular film sheets or paper sheets, with a stack forming area and a support device for supporting the stack to be formed from the flat parts in the stack forming area.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In the case of conventional devices of the type referenced at the outset, the paper sheets produced from a paper web by cutting longitudinally and transversely are collected in format-dependent collection boxes with a smooth essentially continuous base, for example, of sheet metal. Therefore in the prior art the individual collection boxes, which are necessary there for each individual deposit, previously have been replaced accordingly for different formats. This results in a relatively large space requirement for the different collection boxes; moreover the replacement of the collection boxes causes an increased work expenditure.